2019.01.20 - Battle Aftermath 1: Tending the Wounded
|location= Rowanwood |time= January 1st, Year Unknown; Afternoon |emitter= |players= |factions= |music= }} Various people have gone their separate ways following the battle, but Rey carries Quentin into the makeshift trauma center. He finds an open bed, then sets Quentin down on it. "I'm sorry I couldn't take more of the blast," he says, looking aggrieved. "Whatever that thing was, it... was clearly not anything approaching sane." He takes Quentin's hand, holding it tightly. "I can aid in the healing. From what I sense about you, it may take quite an effort. Do you need anything for the pain?" Merek walks into the room as he takes a cup of coffee and speaks with the one attending the place. He nods, then he looks to some of the others, "I'll be assisting with the healing, if anyone needs anything," he moves to pick up supples and begins to set up a nice place for it in the room. He places up some candles while he mixes some things. "She's some kind of golem." Quentin had almost nodded a bit, while he was being carried. But the pain and adrenaline weren't going to let him pass out. He probably shouldn't do that anyway, given the injuries he's suffered. "Nothing like I've ever encountered before, though." And Rey will know, Quentin's something of an expert on the topic. "It's so hard to get a fix on her. It's almost like she's...like me." That makes him frown, even to conceive of that. But then he seems to realize that his hand is being held, and he starts smiling at Rey. His cheeks color too. It's like he's only just noticing what happened. "Oh, um, I think I'm fine as long as you're here." And there's a glance to Merek. Okay, Quentin thinks to himself. We have more healers. That's a good thing. Jason Christopher has managed to get cleaned up, if only a little, and at least get dressed after the battle outside. It had left him in something of a state of undress. He strides into the room, with ingredients to make healing salves and wound dressings. He himself may be murder made breath and skin, but ironically he is also quite an accomplished healer with his druidic skills. Of course he learned them in part from Nessa, so there is likely something to that. He surveys the room, with a slightly detached manner, and moves to start making the dressings. As here are others he has not seen before, he asks quietly. "What happened at the other battle?" Jacob follows Jason in, carrying more supplies. He's found his shorts, so he's no longer naked, though he hasn't bothered with the rest of his clothes. In what's clearly a potential combat situation, it's kind of his unusual uniform--easy to undress and go into wolf form. He looks to Jason, clearly concerned, as he knows his mate was out doing a recon run, but for the moment, healing their allies is more important. "God," he mutters under his breath. "There's so many injured. And they have even more upstairs?" Tachi walks in as well, not injured but he's certainly checking up on them, his caring nature showing in full. The stress is also evident in his face, perhaps even moreso than at the meeting before the enemies invaded. "Damn," he says under his breath. "This is nightmare." He pats Merek on the shoulder though, glad to see him helping to heal others and such, he sort of wishes he was a healer now, so he could help. "There's food in the great hall still," he says, addressing everyone in the room at large. "For anyone who wants anything." Merek places a few materials to a kettle he found, and he begins to chant. He then shifts a hand above it and a flame rolls upon the mix. He seems to be a Mage of some kind. He picks up a few flasks to put some of the blue drink in, and he hands them to people that look to need it most. "This will alleviate the symptoms from combat. I will work on a circle, when people wish to be healed, walk into it... I'll be doing it as a ritual, so... It will take a while to be truly effective." The Mage settles the candles to a pattern, while he takes some writing materials to put things on them. He then nods to Saito at the pat, "You want to assist me? I can use someone to bring materials as well as food because I can't move away from the circle." It seems that the man can assist with healing in some way! "A soupçon of hell on earth," Quentin answers Jason, looking to Rey for potentially a little help getting into the ritual circle with Merek's healing. Every little bit helps, and he's going to need all the help he can get, considering how hard he was hit even before they all woke up in Rowanwood. "If I know Myrtle, she was serious about that gazpacho. If you can go get that when it's done, it's probably best fresh." This is more to Tachi, after he mentioned the food left in the hall. Rey doesn't let go of Quentin's hand. He glances to Merek, nodding, and says, "Well, I'd assist, but... my hand's a bit taken, just now." He reaches to smooth back Quentin's hair, saying, with gentle and playful admonishment, "Darling, you know witches are meant to take the rear of the line. It's we knights who are meant to take the hits, so you don't have to." His thumb gently caresses Quentin's knuckles, as if he doesn't even fully realize he's doing it. "Now I wish I'd studied healing magics beyond alchemical preparations. That would certainly be useful right now." But, when it's clear Quentin' able to move, Rey helps him up and aids him in stepping into the circle. "Lean on me," he says. "Just let me hold you." "On it," Tachi says, and just like that, he's gone, going to get food for everyone, most likely. Jason Christopher frowns darkly as he considers the events of the day. His voice quiet as speaks to nature, infusing the ingredients with healing magic. Then packing them into the wound dressings. In a few short months he has seen reality reimagined through the mirrors, and now unmade. That is far more reality tampering than he had seen anytime in the previous 4 centuries and change of life. If his memories were to be believed, it was actually the third time reality had shifted. As he was recalling things, and people, he had previously remembered but forgot. Some of it felt almost contradictory. It made him want to bite someone. He takes a shallow breath and sighs. "It is very bad out there. Beyond the grounds." He keeps his fists from clenching through an act of will. "It is much worse than the fucking mirror shit ever was." After a moment he looks around to nobody in particular and says. "Start bringing these dressings to the wounded. It will start the healing until more powerful techniques are available." He then starts to make more. Even though it hurts to move, Quentin does move to lean against Rey. He can't help but smile, even with all the pain. "I know," he murmurs. "But I had to get closer to her. I had to try and find out more." Maybe he found out too much, he reflects, but at the same time not enough. He knows more than he did, even with everything that went down and everything that apparently went down, which he doesn't clearly remember. All this force to the head isn't helping his ability to recall. Jacob takes a moment before he does anything else, reaching out to just squeeze Jason's shoulder, pressing his forehead to his mate's neck. Just for a moment, conveying strength and support. Then, he takes the preparations and starts going to perform what little first aid he can by administering them. It isn't much, but he's at least an able pair of hands, and he's determined to reduce the suffering of the ones around him. Not only does it matter to him, personally, but he knows it may take some of the strain off of Jason, too. Merek waits while the others move to the circle, and he completes his preperations. He settles at a position within the circle at a point, while he nods a bit to those that come in, "Alright, I'll need anyone in the circle to meditate, I will try to establish a link." He looks then to Jason, and nods a bit, "It is best to tend to it mundanely and alchemically while I work, it will assist." The Mage settles a bit and begins a chant in Enochian while he focuses upon the circle, and healing energies are coming from it. It is slow, but any natural healing looks better. He seems to be tending to people that need it the most, like Quentin, while others are assisted by the other healers. He is putting all his power into it. "I don't even know for sure how much of the Council is within this world. Technology doesn't seem to bother my magic anymore." It isn't too long before Tachi is back, this time with food, lots of it, including that gazpacho for Quentin. He begins handing it out to people in need and such, there's certainly something there for everyone to enjoy, as is usual for Rowanwood. Jason Christopher relaxes for a brief moment when Jacob leans into him. It helps to always recall what your fighting for. For a brief moment he reflects on his brother, and the castle in Romania. If any of his kind were still alive now. Normally he wouldn't even think otherwise, he would simply know they were. But with what he saw today. Well, they didn't go down without a fight he was sure. His guts twisted with the cold comfort of it all. Walking over he applies a dressing to the unconcious Aiden's wound, staring at him as the vague recollection slowly solidified. Rey desperately wants to ask after what Jason's talking about, but for the moment helping Quentin is his focus. He supports him, giving him concern and affection, putting an arm around his shoulders. "You really were great out there," he says with a half-grin, "but if you weren't injured, I'd have to smack you a bit for taking too many risks. You've clearly already been hurt as it is." But despite any implied harshness in the words, the way he speaks them is purely warm and affectionate. It's clear that Quentin is very important to him. The healing takes a little longer than it usually would for Quentin, but with the help of the added healing, his own recovery abilities start to boost his recuperation. He squeezes Rey's hand, leaning against him and trying to quiet his mind, to find the still point to help Merek. Every moment that passes, he feels better. When Tachi returns with the food, especially the gazpacho, Quentin breaks into all grins. He knew she meant it, and he's ready for gazpacho. "It's all right," Quentin finally answers Rey. "You can rough me up all you want once I'm healed." Ooh, he must be feeling better. He's being saucy. Tachi chuckles. "Did you think she wouldn't?" He asks, a little sarcasm in his tone. "Alright," he turns to Jason. "So, what's happened on this world that didn't happen in whatever world we were in? Mirror...what?" Merek keeps up with his healing, while he takes a bite from some chicken which he has with him. He seems thoughtful a moment, "I imagine this will be home for some of us, til we figure it all," he says. He smooths back his hair, while he sighs. Jason Christopher considers for a moment, the mirror. He looks at Jacob and then the others. "Several months ago, a mirror was used in a spell on all of the supernatural inhabitants of Forks, and La Push Washington. Most of the supernatural residents of Beacon Hills California had relocated there, so they were impacted by it as well. It erased our memories. It remade our realities as twisted mirror versions. As we started to break free of the curse, we found out those other versions of us had a certain sentience of their own. We destroyed them, and the mirror was remade when we did." His voice is quiet, but intense. "I need to speak to Nessa about it. It maybe, that the mirror may be of some use in righting this. It had some localized ability to create some kind of a reflection of reality, and give it some stability." He keeps the other thoughts to himself for now. That this was not the first time. His gaze glancing back to Aiden unconcious on the bed. Definitiely, not the first time. Rey cocks an eyebrow at Quentin and says, "You just behave, at least until you're recovered enough for... roughing up." He leans in and kisses Quentin's cheek, smiling at him. "I'm relieved you're all right. Even if I'm annoyed you were hurt at all." He chuckles a bit, letting himself feel a bit of relief. "I was expecting to see you soon, butnot like this. We were returning from Faërie, and... well, I was going to introduce you to someone special, whom I'll be protecting and helping. Things have just taken quite a turn, haven't they?" Rey being polyamorous can't come as any surprise to anyone who knows him, of course. But that's never made him any less devoted to the ones he loves. "They surely have." Quentin's reply is muted, soft, and he gratefully takes the soup from Tachi with a bow of his head. "No, Auntie Myrtle always comes through. She probably had this ready and waiting for just the perfect opportunity. This is medicinal gazpacho!" He chuckles, but pipes down to quiet when Jason starts to tell his story. By the time he's done, half of the gazpacho is gone, hungrily consumed by the witch. He's regained some color, which can only be a good sign. "Maybe Alice can help too." Jacob looks up from where he's tending to one of the wounded, giving Jason a supportive smile, as if to say he's glad he shared the information, but he keeps focused. There are people who need his help, and he's not going to be too distracted. This isn't his usual role, but this is one of those "all hands on deck" moments. People will do what's needed. Tachi is left in stunned silence, completely and utterly shocked. "That's not how things went at all in my world," he says slowly, quietly. "Does...that mean...that everyone I know here is...from different worlds? So um...those who might be my friends may actually...be complete strangers?" Rey takes in what Jason said, frowning. "That explains a great deal. Colliding realities, reflections... twisted and defiled." He reaches up, rubbing a temple, "It might explain why I keep feeling like... well. Nevermind that." He smiles again, seeing that Quentin seems on the mend, and then says, "It seems we shall all need to begin pooling our resources and considering our options. There surely must be some answers... and with the right magic, I'm certain we can take steps to remedy what's been done. Once we understand it fully." Quentin shakes his head, staying close to Rey and leaning "I think we're still the same people. Just...more memories. It feels like things are coming together." With one hand, his free hand, he gestures vaguely in the air. "Like when you have a really absorbing dream and you wake up but you can still remember what your life was, when it wasn't the life you have when you're awake. Or when you drop really good acid. It's you, it's still you, but it's a lifetime of memories that aren't the way you remember them." "That's...but...none of it makes sense. It's like I'm on a completely different timeline. In the world the worst thing in the past couple months besides Angelus, of course, were the plagues of Christmas." And then, it's in Tachi's face once again, that note of fer, perhaps a bit stronger than it was at the great hall. He wasn't afraid during combat, when he was facing that matched him and could've possibly ended his life, no, but he's afriad now, to think that all 633 years of his life could actually be wrong... Jason Christopher nods to Quentin, a dark expression on his face. He still has something more to tell them. Finally he simply says quietly. "There is more. Everyone should know. Whatever resources we have here. It may be all we have. Past the grounds of Rowanwood." He shakes his head. "I went out there. There may be other pockets like this. Places that may have made it through." The implication is not so good. "But the places we knew, the people we knew. Unless they are here." He looks down, and shakes his head. Jacob turns away sharply at that. He had a lot of loved ones out there. His dad, Seth, Embry... even stupid Bella! Who he still loved, if only as a friend. Imprinting really is the easiest way ever to cure a broken heart. But this news is worse than that was. He'd not have believed anything could be, but this... this really is. He takes a deep, slow breath, then goes back about distributing the healing materials. He'll let himself be upset later. Now, there's work to do. "There may be some lost in the Ways or the depths of the Otherworld," Rey offers thoughtfully. "And Lady Nessa did say that their spells might bring forth others. So, let us not despair." He smiles, squeezing Quentin's hand, and says, "Hope. We will keep it alive." Category:Log